Parts
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: "I'm kind of curious if our parts will fit." Vision/Wanda
1. Chapter 1

**Parts** part one

* * *

 _"You never get distracted," Tony said with indifference. It had been two months since Rhodey's accident and Tony couldn't get over it. It has been two months since the falling out of the Avengers - two months since he last saw the ex-Avengers. Steve and the others were in hiding and there was no lead to where the hideout was._

 _"We've already discussed this," Vision said firmly. Vision wasn't frustrated at all, none the least, but he was concerned. He was concerned with how Mr. Stark saw him. "Hundreds of times," he exhaled. "I feel bad as it is -_

 _"I know," Tony chimed quickly, his eyes flickering rapidly. "But I'm still amazed that you did."_

 _Vision became quiet._

 _"It's alright," he assured. He began to pace around Vision, his eyes looking back and forth at every object in the room. "I'm just curious that's all. There's so much that we don't know about you and the way you work."_

 _"Where are you going with this?"_

 _Tony stopped in place and smirked at him. "You like Wanda."_

 _Vision blinked. "Excuse me sir?_

 _"You like Wanda," he mouthed slowly with a cheeky grin._

 _Vision opened his mouth but paused for a moment. "I don't think that's possible," Vision said without any hesitation._

 _Tony rolled his eyes and smiled smugly to himself. "I didn't think it was possible either but the evidence is piling up," he exhaled deeply for a dramatic moment. He locked his eyes on Vision. "You're very protective her - very close to her - you've been moping around ever since she's been gone."_

 _"It doesn't mean that I have feelings for her."_

 _"Except you do."_

 _Vision frowned and bit his lip. "I only care for her," he emphasized, keeping his stance firm. "Nothing more."_

 _Tony rolled his eyes again._

 _"I'm not fully human," Vision began. "I'm not capable of feelings-_

 _"It seems that you're more human than you think."_

* * *

 _"I'm not going to do anything with my feelings," Vision announced the next day. Tony was in the lab, fixing his Iron Man suit. "I'm better off this way," he blinked slowly. He shouldn't be feeling remorse but he does. He misses Wanda, misses her more with each passing day._

 _"Good choice. After all, she's not the most stable and she's a fugitive," Tony said absentmindedly. He was barely paying attention to Vision, too absorbed with the broken parts of his metal suit._

 _"She's human," Vision added lowly, attempting to convince himself. "And I'm... I really don't know what I am really."_

 _"You're a creation. A miracle of science."_

 _Vision chuckled softly. "I'm quite aware." He blinked several times and looked around the lab. All he could see was remnants of Wanda. He remembers it her following him around the lab - or rather him following her. Vision naturally gravitated towards Wanda. He was her Vis, her friend. He always protected her even though she didn't need it. His eyes lowered and he frowned._

 _"There's other things out there," Tony said out loud, sensing the growing sadness in Vision. "Or people too," he shrugged his head from side to side and he hummed while tightening a piece. "It doesn't matter to me, you do you." There was a bit of sarcasm in his voice. What Tony meant was go after anyone or anything that wasn't Wanda. Vision was already a mystery as it is and he shouldn't be going after someone that was a mystery too. In fact, Vision shouldn't be romantically involved with anyone until Tony knew completely how Vision worked._

 _Vision shrugged but forced himself to nod. "Yeah I suppose you're right. Besides most likely things wouldn't work out between Wanda and I," he laughed to himself. "In that situation, I'm not even sure if the parts would fit." Vision couldn't help but to be frank._

 _Tony looked up from his work and eyed him. "Parts?" he raised his eyebrow._

 _Vision gave him an obvious look. "You know... **parts** ," he said awkwardly, moving his head side to side. _

_Tony dropped his tools and quickly ran his hand through his hair. "Oh," he paused with widened eyes. "Yeah-yeah, it's um, probably better if we leave that unanswered," his voice went hoarse. He was extremely uncomfortable, embarrassed even and to make it worse, Vision was unaffected. Vision was just standing there, waiting for a response from him. Tony started to pace around the room, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Vision. "I - um, didn't know you think things like that - WOW that's an image I can't shake off," he muttered to himself._

 _Vision shrugged._

 _"How-how, um often do you think about the-the...parts thing?" his voice involuntarily went high._

 _"A few days after I was born -Is there anything wrong?" Vision blinked and examined Tony. Tony was acting more scatter brained than usual._

 _"No - no," he forced a laugh. "You're still young - you're not even -you're only -do I need to give you the talk or something?"_

 _"No, I'm quite aware," he chuckled to himself._

 _"Good, then let's not talk about this anymore today or **ever**."_

* * *

In the middle of the night, Vision leaves his room. He plans to come back before Mr. Stark wakes up - he just had to see her.

He doesn't know where she is but he's going to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parts** part two: Broken

* * *

When he does find her, he finds her during the day, in a mall a couple cities away. He finds her after weeks of searching that he couldn't help but to smile at the sight of her. She was blended against the crowd of people, her hair was completely tucked underneath a baseball cap and her eyes were hidden by large dark sunglasses. She was dressed in light clothing opposed to her style of dark colors of black, purple, and red and was carrying a shopping bag and purse. "Wanda!" he calls out for her.

Wanda didn't respond and proceeded to keep walking.

She knows that he's here, Vision knew. He could tell by her body language, the way her shoulders were tensing up and her lips slightly quivering.

Vision was about to call out her name again but he stops himself. He doesn't want to draw attention to her. If he did, the police will take her away and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He follows her from a distance, strategically planning a way to get her cornered in an isolated area. Once he does, he rushes to her, only leaving a couple inches of space.

"Wanda -

"Leave me alone," she bit every word. She doesn't bother to go into a defensive pose, doesn't even bother to push him away from her. Her voice is firm and powerful that he obeys.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was shopping," she mumbles underneath her breath. Her cheeks become red and her breathing became flustered.

"No I mean what are you doing out here? You shouldn't be out here - you're putting yourself in danger -

"Don't you mean that I'm putting people in danger?" she countered. There's bitterness in her tone, Vision sensed. She's hurt - hurt by him.

He frowned automatically. She feels as if he betrayed her - but he hasn't. Not at all. He doesn't answer her question and instead was quiet.

She let out a sigh. "If you can't see, I'm not hurting anyone. I'm just trying to get by - trying to live," her eyes lowered. That's all she ever wanted since her parents were killed. All she wanted was to have a normal life. She didn't ask for much; all she wanted was to have a childhood with her brother and have friends but as time went on, it was out of the question.

"Live? How is this living? You're in hiding, being hunted down," he couldn't help but to raise his voice.

"And what's better? Being locked up?"

"I know it doesn't sound fair but it's the right thing to do," he said calmly.

"I'm tired of being locked up. I've been locked up for as long as I can remember. I don't want to be experimented ever again - being treated like an animal," she shook her head, her voice becoming quiet. She sounds so small, he wanted to hold her.

"This is different - they're trying to help you -

"He's lying to you," she locked her eyes on him.

"He's not."

She doesn't even have to say Mr. Stark's name for Vision to know. "I read his mind before I escaped."

"He wouldn't do that." Vision knew Mr. Stark. Star was impulsive and said and thought things that he didn't mean. Vision knew that Stark made many impulsive and bad choices in life but Stark was a good man regardless. Vision knew him well, Stark made him.

Wanda shook her head again. "I know your loyalty to him is strong but look at the signs - all the times he imprisoned me. First it was in a house and then in a cell."

"He does whatever he feels is just at the moment but he wouldn't try to hurt you."

She let out a hallow laugh. "Don't you remember what happened almost three months ago?" How Tony and Steve almost killed each other.

"I know and it's understandable why you're upset but you shouldn't put your anger on me."

"You're no better than him," her voice went hard. "You allowed Tony to keep me trapped there - in the house and in the cell."

"I am your friend," he swallowed hard. "I was trying to protect you."

"But in the end you were just like the others. You treated me like a monster and the worst part was that you were hiding it from me, trying to brush it off as if it was nothing. You lied to me. You treated me as if I was a prisoner. You made me unhappy to be around you."

"I'm sorry you felt that way, but what else could I do? I was given orders." Before he was born he was Mr. Stark's servant and he still he is. He was created to serve Mr. Stark.

Wanda frowned. She knew that Vision was programmed to be a servant to Stark but things are different now. Vision was an android now, more human than what both Vision and Stark assumed. Vision had a choice but chosen the easy route. "If you really were my friend, you'll let me go."

* * *

Against his better judgement, he lets her go. He lets her go without a fight. He doesn't know why but he does. She was already hurt and he didn't want her to feel anymore pain. She already lost her trust in him and the last thing he wanted to do was lose her.

He makes his way back to Stark Industries with a clouded mind.

He knows better - he should have brought her back but - those eyes. Those eyes of hers - those deep hazel eyes. Her eye color was undefinable to him - sometimes they looked brown, auburn brown, green, gray, and mixed.

He was aware that he treated her differently against the others. He was gentler, attentive towards her. There was a soft side to him when he was around her - something he couldn't control or explain. He doesn't know why he's like that or what she does that makes him act like that way - it's just...natural. Instinct almost.

Perhaps there was something.

"Where have you've been?" Tony asks the second the android came through the window.

"I went for a walk, remember," Vision said casually. He went closer to Tony and examined the metal scraps on the table. Vision blinked and his eyes furrowed. What on earth was Mr. Stark working on this time?

"Huh, you've been gone for _quite_ a long time," Tony said nonchalantly.

"Well you didn't need my services then and I already read all the books three times and completed all the puzzles."

"Well I need your services now - and you could pick up other hobbies or check out more books. There's a library not that far for a walk."

"How can I assist your sir?" he asked calmly.

"Just need another hand and another opinion." Tony tossed Vision a scrap piece of metal. "I'm working on a test piece to rewire the whole security system for the cells -

Vision's eyes lit up. "Cells?"

Tony sighed to himself. "Leave it to amateurs they say," he said in a cocky manner. "They say the cells are impossible to break out. I still can't believe I fell for that -

"Sir about a couple of weeks ago, you were... right." He cleared his throat.

"Of course I'm right - what was I right about again?"

"About Ms. Maximoff...about the way I feel about her," Vision managed to keep himself poised.

"You still have feelings about her? I thought that was old news," Tony said smugly. He smiled to himself with satisfaction. "Isn't it obvious?"

Vision shook his head. "No not really. I didn't realize it until now."

* * *

When Wanda gets back to the hideout, she immediately grabbed her shopping bag. She pulled out the the item in the paper bag, it's a light blue button up shirt, a man's shirt. She folded the shirt and carefully wrapped it in a light purple wrapping paper.

It was a present, a gift for someone.

Wanda tied the present altogether with a dark purple ribbon and a tag. She hummed to herself and grabbed a pen and wrote the name on the tag: Steve.


End file.
